


The Beginning

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prehistoric, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drive for meat by Lion Camp and its close kin Aurochs Camp has a secondary goal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"There!" Latie pointed and Deegie nodded. Her mate agreed, and the rest of the hunters had their objective marked.

The younger woman was incapable of taking her eyes off the target, but then she gathered up her spears too. The drive needed every strong arm and leg now.

The Mamutoi pushed the herd with a common goal in mind.

At the end of it, they had meat...and the first of the steppe-dwelling people had secured a foal to train. In time, it would become a way of life. For now, it made Latie of the Lion Camp truly happy.


End file.
